Emily Windsnap's Wedding
by banditlover
Summary: Takes place on Allpoints Island ten years after "Emily Windsnap and the Castle in the Mist". Emily and Aaron get married. Pure fluff. Short. Oneshot. 'Nuff said. Rated K plus just to be safe.


**Basically, this is a short oneshot that takes place ten years after ****Emily Windsnap and the Castle in the Mist****. It is Emily and Aaron's wedding. It's pure fluff. 'Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Emily Windsnap series.**

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

"Oh, Emily, you look so beautiful!" my mom said with tears in her eyes. She was standing behind me, watching me as I examined myself in the floor-length mirror. I was wearing a strapless ivory bathing suit embellished with seed pearls and tiny crystal beads. From my waist hung an ivory satin, floor-length skirt, also embellished with seed pearls and tiny crystal beads. The bathing suit and the skirt flowed so seamlessly, they looked like a wedding gown, which was exactly what they were supposed to look like. On my feet was a pair or ivory heels. My jewelry was simple: a strand of pearls around my neck and a pair of matching earrings. My mousy brown hair was done up in a simple bun; I watched in the mirror as my mom tucked the pearl comb attached to my lacy veil into the back of the bun.

"Are you ready?" Mom said when she was done. I got that uneasy feeling of butterflies in my stomach as I thought of what I was about to do. So I took a deep breath before answering, "As ready as I'll ever be." My mom smiled. "You'll be fine, honey. Just go out their and have fun. You don't regret your decision, do you?" Mom asked, concerned. I was shocked. "Of course not, Mom! How could you say such a thing?! I love him with all my heart and I want to be with him forever!" Mom smiled again. "Oh, I know that, honey. You don't have to remind me; I just thought you needed to remind yourself. After all, nerves make a person forgetful." "Thanks, Mom." I turned around and gave her a big hug. "Now go, or you're going to be late!" she shooed me out the door.

* * * *

It was midnight on the spring equinox. The band was playing "Here Comes the Bride". The music reverberated off the walls of the Grand Caves. Glowing lanterns cast shimmering lights over the water. All the merfolk of Allpoints Island were treading water in the clear azure pool of the Caves; all the humans were sitting in folding chairs that had been set up on the wooden walkway dividing the pool. Everyone was facing the platform where King Neptune, sitting in his chariot, and my husband-to-be were waiting. Slowly, I lowered myself into the water. I grabbed my father's arm as I waited for my purple-and-green tail to form.

Dad and I swam slowly towards the platform, in time to the music. Suddenly, I wasn't nervous anymore; all I could think about was Aaron. He was standing there on the platform, in a black tux, with his long, jet-black hair pulled back into a ponytail. When his piercing green eyes caught my brown ones, he smiled. I smiled back.

When we reached the platform, Aaron came to the edge and helped me out of the water. I sat on the side of the platform, waiting for my legs to re-form. When they did, Aaron helped me stand up. He stared for a moment at my skirt, which had re-formed along with my legs. Then we clasped hands and faced Neptune as he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, merfolk and humans alike, to witness the joining of Emily and Aaron in matrimony. Jake, Mary P., the rings please." Neptune began. _Whoa, did Neptune just say "please"?!_ I thought. My mom and dad came forward, the rings in their hands and tears of joy in their eyes.

Neptune continued. "These rings may only ever be worn by two folk in love - one from the sea, one from the land - or by a child of such a pair. As long as they are so worn, no one can remove them. No one can even touch them." Dad slipped the diamond ring, the one representing land, onto Aaron's finger. Mom slipped the pearl ring, representing the sea, onto my finger.

Then Aaron and I lift our arms to form an arch. The rings touch as we clasp hands. A hundred stars crackle in the air above us, bursting into color like fireworks; just like when Neptune and Aurora did the same thing, five hundred and ten years ago. Everyone oohed and aahhed at the colorful display as we recited our vows together. "When the rings touch like this, they will undo any act born of hatred or anger. Only love shall reign. At this moment, night and day are equal, and now, so too are earth and sea. For as long as we wear these rings, the symbols of our marriage, there will always be peace and harmony between the two worlds." Then we leaned forward and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered.

****

Everyone had made their way to Double Arch Bay for the reception. More colored lanterns were hanging from the stone arches; making the seawater look purple. Aaron and I were supposed to start off the dancing, so I grabbed one of his hands in mine and put my other hand on his shoulder. Aaron put his arm around my waist and we started gliding over the sand as the band began to play a slow song. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Aaron whispered in my ear as we twirled around and around. "Only about a hundred times in the past hour, but I don't mind hearing it again." I giggled. "You look gorgeous. You always do, but tonight especially." He said, his green eyes staring so fiercely, I knew he was serious. "And you look so handsome in your tux. I love you so much; I love you with all my heart." I told him sincerely. "As I love you." He replied, and then he spun me around, away from him, before pulling me back to his chest.

Slowly, other couples began to join us, and soon, the whole bay was alive with people dancing. The human girls' skirts swished out around them over the sand, and water splashed around twirling merfolk couples. I spotted Mom, in a bathing suit, dancing in the water with Dad. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was using his tail to twirl them around in the water. They were smiling, and I smiled too, at the thought of them being so happy.

**

* * *

**

Flashback (kind of)

I remember when Mom and Dad used to get into fights about which subjects I should be learning in school: human ones like Reading and Math, or mermaid ones like Beauty and Deportment and Diving and Dance. I was afraid they didn't love each other anymore, but once Aaron and I reunited the rings and Neptune gave them to my parents to wear, I realized that all couples fight, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other. And when Aaron and his mom decided to move to Allpoints Island, he suddenly had the same problems with school, since he was also a semi-mer. But being Aaron, it hadn't taken him to long to come up with the perfect solution for both of us. We simply went to one school in the morning for morning subjects, and then went to the other school after lunch for afternoon subjects. The next day, we would switch schools. So, basically, we took a full set of both types of classes, but we only took half of them every day. It was a lot of work, and it took some getting used to, but we got extra time to do our assignments, and eventually it just felt natural. Now, Aaron and I are regarded as the smartest people on Allpoints Island.

Our family and friends were very supportive; I remember my best friend, Shona, claiming that she knew how hard it was and that it would be fine and turn out great in the end. I knew she meant well, so I didn't say what I was thinking. What I was thinking was that she could never understand, no one could. No one except Aaron. Aaron and I understood each other; we understood what it was like to have to go to two schools every day, to have twice the workload, to always be the odd one out. I have always considered this mutual understanding as one of the many reasons why Aaron and I always got along so well, and why I believe we were meant to be together.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Aaron and I danced together on the beach for a long time, but eventually we split up to mingle with our guests for a while. Everyone on Allpoints Island had been invited to our wedding. I went to grab a bite to eat and talk to some of my former human classmates. Then I went to talk to Mandy Rushton. I know she doesn't even live on Allpoints Island, and she used to be my enemy; but she was my classmate at Brightport Junior High, and more importantly, if it wasn't for her, the kraken would have killed me all those years ago when I accidentally set it loose.

"Hi Mandy. Are you having a good time?" I ask her. I had convinced Neptune to let her come to the wedding, even though he was going to have her memory wiped afterwards. "Yeah, this is pretty cool." She smiled. "Do you think you could introduce me to that cute merman over there?" she asked nervously, blushing as she pointed to a lone merman in the water. I smiled. "Sure, let's go. Get ready to get wet!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the water.

As we waded into the warm sea, I felt my tail forming again. Mandy and I swam out towards the merman. When we got closer, I saw she had been talking about my friend, Adam. When we got to Adam, I said, "Hey, Adam, I just wanted you to meet a friend of mine. Adam, this is Mandy; Mandy, this is Adam." Mandy smiled nervously and waved. "Swishy. Nice to meet you, Mandy. Would you like to dance?" he asked her, holding out his hand. "Uh, sure!" Mandy replied, taking his hand. I swam away quietly, to give them some privacy. I was looking back over my shoulder and I bumped into Shona.

"Sorry, Shona. Guess I better watch where I'm going." I apologized. "No problem, Emily. Gosh, this party is so swishy! And congratulations to you and Aaron." Shona said, giving me a big hug. "And you look so beautiful! Your dress is gorgeous, and it's so cool how your bathing suit is part of your dress, and it's so fancy, it's great! You're the most beautiful mermaid I've ever seen!" "Wow, thanks Shona! You look beautiful, too." Shona had braided seashells into her long blonde hair, and she had painted gold stars on her silvery-green tail.

As Shona and I were talking, Althea and Marina swam up to us. "Hey, Shona, hey, Emily. Congratulations, Emily. And you look beautiful." They said. "Thanks. You look great, too." I told them both. The four of us talked for a while, until I finally excused myself to look for Aaron.

I had just about given up looking for him in the water, and was about to go back and look for him on land, when a pair of soft, strong hands closed over my eyes. "Guess who." A familiar voice said. "Aaron! I've been looking all over for you!" I exclaimed. "Correct" Aaron said, taking his hands off my eyes. I turned around and looked at him. "Where were you?" I asked as he circled his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his waist as well, right above his black tail. "Just talking to some of our guests. I noticed Adam dancing with your human friend, the one who doesn't live here. Did you set them up?" he asked teasingly. I just smirked. "Actually, she asked to meet him." Aaron laughed before kissing me on the lips.

****

By the time the party was finally over and the last guests had said goodbye and left, I was exhausted. I was dead on my feet, and I couldn't wait to get to sleep. "Come," Aaron said, stifling a yawn, "Our chariot awaits." He pulled me into the water and towards the chariot Neptune had lent us to take us to the castle where we would be staying for our honeymoon. It was the same castle where Aaron used to live, before we reunited the rings. Aaron helped me into the chariot. Then he called to the dolphins harnessed to the chariot, "To the castle!" The dolphins took off pulling the chariot behind them. Aaron put his arm around my shoulders, hugging me close. I put my arm across his torso and laid my head on his chest. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please review!! If you don't, King Neptune will put a curse on you!!!!!!!!**

**~Banditlover~**


End file.
